


Make him see red

by BabyStray (Lexine)



Series: Vampire AU [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Blood Drinking, Bloody Kisses, Blow Jobs, Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Butt Plugs, Couch Sex, Crying, Declarations Of Love, Dom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Han Jisung | Han is a Tease, Hints at Possessiveness, Internal Monologue, Jeongin is mentioned like once, Lace Panties, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Mentioned Bang Chan, Mentioned Kim Seungmin, Minho calls jisung his kitten, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Public teasing, Smut, Strength Kink, Submissive Han Jisung | Han, Teasing, Title Kink, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Wall Sex, aftercare is mentioned, brief but there, poor lino doesnt stand a chance, public grinding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29147778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexine/pseuds/BabyStray
Summary: Jisung found out that more than half his friends are vampires, including Minho. Now he has to find a way to make Minho come out of the coffin to him so Chan doesn’t have to lose his head. Funny how life goes, huh?Better yet:Jisung decides that being a fucking tease is going to get him what he wants. And he is right. Let the “Special mission: make him see red” start!Even better yet:“Then I guess my plan of sucking him off until he sees red is solid?”“Tmi, but yeah, that could work i guess”
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Vampire AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123064
Comments: 6
Kudos: 177





	1. The art of teasing by Han Jisung

**Author's Note:**

> Henlo babies~ here’s the promised Minsung fic #2 of this AU :D. This one relates to Chapter 9 of “The side effects of a night walk” and is timed after “Train the kitten to stay put”. Reason why I’m posting it even though the main story isn’t done yet.
> 
> This can be read separately for the smut, and you’ll probably get 98% of it. BUT if you want to understand everything ~perfectly~ you might want to read some spoilers: (if you’re on mobile you won’t be able to see the spoiler)
> 
> Hover to see spoiler to Train the kitten to stay put
> 
> Hover to see spoiler to The side effects of a night walk
> 
> **Don’t use this as a guide to D/S.**
> 
> **Smut on chapter 2 only.** But I’d say chapter 1 is rated Mature for sure.
> 
> **Read the tags, please!**
> 
> Ps.: I've edited the Series description with my plans for two upcoming works, so if you're interested in that, [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123064).
> 
> Chapter name inspired by “The Art of War”, by Sun Tzun.
> 
> **Don’t repost this anywhere without my explicit permission, please and thanks.**

Jisung is determined. Some would say he’s stubborn, and while that might also be true, he’s perfectly convinced he’s in the right here. Minho is his boyfriend. Ok, fine they hadn’t used that word yet, but Minho claiming he’d keep him and the exchange of confessions of love for each other had to count for something, right? Whatever. Although their relationship has only just begun, they had been friends for years. And even so, Minho had been hiding one very important detail from him. Like the fact that he’s _not human_.

Jisung is hurt, really. Ok, fine, he’s not actually hurt. He kind of understands. He’s as much of a chicken as one could be and Minho obviously knows this, so it’s understandable.

And although he gets it, he feels bad that Minho felt like he had to hide who he is from him. Did he really think he’d hate him? Of course he’d probably freak out at the beginning, but geez, he wasn’t heartless, he’d never hate Minho. Not for being a vampire, nor for _anything_ , if the way his heart did backflips every time he saw the man said anything about how much he loved him.

He wanted Minho to trust him, but he didn’t know how to make him think it was ok to tell him he was a vampire. Minho knew how scared he was of this kind of stuff. He’s pretty sure he had said he’d rather not know if vampires were real or not when Felix was talking about the topic.

He tried to remember how Minho reacted when he said it, but it sounded so inconsequential to him at the time that he couldn’t recollect it. Was he hurt when Jisung said that? How many other times had he called vampires monsters without any care? Had Minho been hurt those times as well? He groaned internally and curled into a ball on his and Chan’s sofa.

He wished Chan was there to help him figure this out, but he had gone to some guy named Seungmin’s home to continue his vampire classes or something that sounded equally unbelievable. He had told him this Seungmin dude had been turned by Minho, that he was his friend… how many other friends did Minho have that Jisung didn’t know about? At least one more, since Chan talked about a Jeongin as well. It made his stomach churn knowing he didn’t know Minho as well as he thought, a weird streak of possessiveness he didn’t even think he had in him making his skin prickle at the mere thought of Minho with someone else.

Who was Seungmin anyway? How had Minho met him? Had he turned him into a vampire so he could have a vampire buddy? Had they _dated_? Jisung had so many questions. But he knew being a ball on his couch wouldn’t do much to help him get answers. He needed to ask Minho.

Asking Minho involved telling him he knew he was a vampire, and Chan mentioned something about not wanting to lose his head because he exposed their secret or whatever, so he had to come up with a good plan. He hadn’t found out in so long, there was no way Minho would buy into him mysteriously figuring things out now, out of nowhere. _However_ , he could buy into Jisung not getting scared because he was horny and it was Minho. And that was where his master plan entered the picture.

He’d make Minho slip up. It had been easy for Chan’s eyes to turn red. He didn’t know what had triggered it, but he didn’t think it mattered all that much, since Chan was a new vampire. He had to do some research and figure what made vampire eyes turn red. No, actually, he didn’t need to do any research. It was obviously thirst right?

Wait… did that mean Chan wanted to bite him? He shuddered and shoved that thought away. There was no point in dwelling in that. Chan would never hurt him. Minho would never hurt him.

But what if he pushed him too far and he lost it? He decided he needed to talk more about it with Chan after all.

**CB97** 🐨

* * *

Hey, so… I need intel | 00:12

on vampire biology so | 00:12

I can follow up with my plan | 00:12

**CB97** 🐨

huh, sure mate | 00:15

what do u need to know? | 00:15

How do I like |00:15

flush out his vampire-ness |00:15

out without dying? |00:15

**CB97** 🐨

You really gonna try | 00:15

to make him go crazy on u? | 00:15

Doesn’t sound smart | 00:15

Do u have a better plan? |00:15

**CB97** 🐨

no… | 00:16

Then just tell me |00:16

**CB97** 🐨

Idk | 00:16

strong emotions in general | 00:16

I see |00:16

and what if he goes rampage |00:16

on my beautiful neck? |00:16

**CB97** 🐨

He’d never hurt u | 00:16

Just don’t bleed | 00:16

and you’ll be fine. | 00:16

r u sure |00:16

won’t i die if i idk |00:17

tease him too much…? |00:17

**CB97** 🐨

He’d never hurt u | 00:17

Then I guess my plan | 00:17

of sucking him | 00:17

off until he sees red is solid? | 00:17

**CB97** 🐨

Tmi | 00:19

but yeah | 00:19

that could work i guess | 00:19

Then its done | 00:20

Thank u channie~ | 00:20

**CB97** 🐨

Try not to choke~ 🤭 | 00:22

🖕 | 00:22

⪼⪻

It was a cold morning after his talk with Chan. Jisung was ready to start the phase 1 of his special mission and he was almost - keyword being _almost_ \- feeling bad for Minho. He knew Minho had a tough week, so he was probably dying to lay his hands on his ass. Literally. Jisung could feel his lingering gazes the past days, the sharp cat eyes eyeing him up and down and staying a bit longer on his waist and his ass. Jisung was sure Minho had a thing for his tiny waist and ass. Not that he was complaining. He had a thing for Minho’s thighs and ass, so it was a fair trade.

So for phase one, that was going to be his focus: his waist and his ass. Minho was finally going to have some spare time after his afternoon classes, so Jisung would up his game by wearing tight black leather pants, a black leather harness and a white shirt to their date night.

Phase one wasn’t just wearing provocative clothes out though, no no. That would be too simple. He asked Minho to pick him up and waited for him to arrive anxiously. He was sure his plan would work, but he had to admit he was nervous. Minho was always in control when he was with Jisung, and he was happy that it was so. Jisung liked that Minho took matters into his own hands, pampering and praising Jisung. Things would be different with his plan, though, he had to take the reins, and it was a bit scary.

When he heard the bell ring he was still finishing to muss his hair just the right amount to look the perfect mix of cute and fuckable. He skipped to the door and unlocked it hurriedly. And what could Jisung say? He was a genius. The look on Minho’s face as he took in his slightly messy hair, his bare chest and the tight pants was everything Jisung hoped and more. His mouth even gaped for a second before Minho closed it and swallowed dryly.

“Uh, hey”, he drawled the word and forced his eyes up to Jisung’s face.

“Hey! I’m not quite done yet, sorry”, he said fast and pulled Minho inside, giving him a deep kiss and letting Minho’s hands explore the soft skin of his waist and grope his ass. All too fleeting to be satisfying, but just enough to leave his boyfriend wanting more. He broke the kiss and winked, “you can wait on the couch while I finish getting ready, it won’t take long.”

Minho nodded quickly, stargazed and slack-jawed as he walked to the couch, dropping his heavy coat and scarf on the way - it was winter after all - still eyeing Jisung, who made sure to sway his hips a bit more than he’d normally do just to make Minho that much needier.

Minho was looking good as well. It never ceased to amaze Jisung how good Minho could look wearing the simplest of clothes. He was wearing black jeans and a white button up with the sleeves rolled up to just below his elbows. It was enough to make Jisung salivate. The way the jeans hugged Minho’s thighs should be forbidden by law. The little bit of his chest that could be seen due to Minho not buttoning all the way up was sinful.

There wouldn’t be anything particularly special about the look if it were any other person, but Minho made it work wonders. His angelical face and absolutely gorgeous build made things to Jisung, and paired with clothes that only let Jisung have a glimpse of what he could have, it left so much space to Jisung’s imagination that he found himself breathless in his room.

He adjusted himself on his pants, the butt plug he had shoved in earlier making him even hotter and more bothered now that he had been reminded of what was waiting for him later. He was not half-assing this mission, not with how high the stakes were (pun completely intended). He knew that this particular plug would guarantee the lace panties he was wearing would be soaking wet with not only the conspicuous amount of lube he had used but also precome by the time their moment in the plan came into play. Maybe it was overkill, but he didn’t want to take chances.

He finished dressing up his own button up and the harness, added a bit of eyeliner and some accessories to complete the look. He looked satisfied at his mirrored image and went back to the living room.

Minho got up and looked at him as soon as he got to the room, and Jisung wondered just how good was his hearing. He was glad his heart always went crazy when he was with Minho, because he was pretty sure vampires could hear heartbeats and such. That made him blush a little. Had Minho heard him jerking off that time and opened the door knowing it? ‘Cause that’d be hot.

And kind of embarrassing, but it was kind of late for that. Minho’s eyes looked hungry, like he was ready to undress Jisung right that second, and although he wanted that as well, he had a plan to focus on. So he walked to him and even did a twirl. “So, how do I look?”, he smiled as innocently as he could.

“Fuck, do we really need to go out?”, Minho asked instead, hands grasping at his waist and playing with the harness like Jisung predicted, and eyes still taking in every detail of Jisung’s outfit, stopping by the choker Jisung decided to add last minute more than once. Jisung high-fived himself internally; obviously Minho would love to see him on a choker. He filed that thought for later.

Jisung giggled and said yes, handing Minho his belongings and dressing up his own coat and scarf before dragging him by the wrist out of the apartment, “We have a reservation and everything, let’s enjoy our spare time!”

⪼⪻

Jisung chose a really nice restaurant that had private booths and low lights, the perfect place for phase two of his plan: tease Minho in a place he couldn’t just turn the tables on Jisung too soon and make him forget his objective, but private enough that they wouldn’t get eyes for what Jisung was about to do. Because that was a possibility; phase one worried him a lot for that exact reason, if Minho decided to jump him, he didn’t think he’d have it in him to deny him. And if people noticed he’d get embarrassed and abort the plan.

And yet, things were going ok. One their walk to the restaurant Jisung snaked his hand under Minho’s coat and hugged his waist, his grip just tight enough to make a statement.

At the restaurant, they sat down facing each other and talked about various nothings, and Jisung started to move his foot up and down Minho’s calf. He raised an eyebrow at Jisung, but said nothing. So that wasn’t enough. It was ok, Jisung predicted that much.

They ordered food and as they continued talking about their routines Jisung decided it was time to make a bolder move. He got up and went around the table to sit beside Minho, who looked inquisitively at him. “I just want to be closer to you, baby”, Jisung said as cutely as he could. It wasn’t hard actually, he always blushed saying this kind of thing, and with or without special mission, he couldn’t control that. Now it worked in his favour; Minho cooed and placed an arm around him.

He took the golden opportunity that the closeness brought and placed a hand on Minho’s thigh, not high enough for it to look like obvious teasing, just above his knee. Minho looked down at his hand and then up, eyes going darker. Jisung just smiled at him and continued talking, not removing his hand and yet not gripping the supple flesh underneath him no matter how much he wanted to.

When he deemed Minho was distracted again by the conversation and ignoring his hand, Jisung settled to move his fingers lightly, letting them wander further in and up Minho’s thigh. He felt the muscle twitch under his touch and had to fight off a smirk that wanted place on his face. Minho shifted in place, bit his lip at the sensation, and as soon as Jisung felt he was going to finally say something about the game Jisung was playing, the food arrived and Jisung removed his hand.

He made sure to smile brightly at Minho and eat his food like nothing had ever happened. By the look on Minho’s face it was obvious he had caught on that something was going on. Still, Jisung wasn’t worried; he probably thought he was teasing him to get fucked later - which was accurate - but he couldn’t possibly know just how far Jisung’s plans went.

When the waiter came to take their plates away, Jisung slid his hand back to Minho’s thigh, this time higher, and squeezed it. He looked at Minho’s face to check if it had been enough to make his red eyes pop, but he only found hunger. Minho bit his lip and his breath got caught on his throat as he fought back a groan. The waiter walked away and he slid his own hand to Jisung’s thigh, squeezing harder than the boy had.

Jisung blushed, but showed no other reaction, swallowing the moan he so desperately needed to let out. He had to be strong even if the plug as making it hard for him to keep his line of thought. Even if Minho and the whole situation were making him harder. And by the way Minho’s eyes widened and he worried his teeth on his lips when he looked down, Jisung was hard enough for him to see it.

While Minho paid their tab, Jisung went to the restroom for the beginning of his phase three. He entered a stall and lowered his pants, and undressed his panties. The front of them was wet, as he had planned, and he grinned to himself. This was his trump card. When they headed out the restaurant to go home, Minho made sure to shove his hand on Jisung’s back pocket, gripping his ass slightly. “Was it fun teasing me?”, he asked in the shell of his ear.

“What makes you think I’m done yet?”, Jisung smirked and pulled Minho’s hand out of his pocket and laced their fingers together. Minho huffed and then frowned when he felt something soft on his hand. Jisung pulled away from Minho and tilted his head to him, as annoyingly cute as he could pull off.

Minho’s breath hitched when he looked at what he was holding. He spread his fingers on the fabric and groaned when he felt the wet spot on the front. “Kitten, I hope you’re ready to deal with the consequences of teasing me like this…”, Minho licked his lips and took Jisung’s hand, dragging him faster to his apartment.

“I hope you’re ready as well, _sir_ ”, Jisung giggled and licked his own lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, what can I even say to atone my sins? Do you guys have any idea the kind of shit I had to research to come up with the panties part? >////<
> 
> aNyWay… MoVinG oN… [insert Chan’s flustered voice]
> 
> Kudos and comments are loved, appreciated and kept in my heartu forever.
> 
> You can also find me @lexinie5 on Twitter if you want to send a prompt? or idk… talk? and by the same user on Curious Cat (for people that like to be anon).
> 
> **Don’t repost this anywhere without my explicit permission, please and thanks.**


	2. Savour it, lick it, say it tastes so good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung continues his plan of making Minho’s control break. He can only hope Minho doesn't break him first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. This is the smut chapter, obviously. **Read the tags** and buckle up, fam~
> 
> Chapter name inspired by God’s Menu, Jisung’s part.
> 
> **Don’t repost this anywhere without my explicit permission, please and thanks.**

As soon as the elevator door closed Minho pressed him against the wall, kissing him open-mouthed, the kiss all tongue and teeth. He moved to suck at his neck and Jisung shivered. He always did, but knowing now what Minho was added a tinge of danger to the action, and Jisung was surprised to see that he enjoyed it. He let himself get lost in the feeling, on the way their bodies were flush against one another, bringing their dicks to brush together while Minho painted his neck in endless hickeys.

They stumbled out of the elevator and into Minho’s apartment with their lips still chasing each other and Minho’s hands cupping his ass. He had to act quickly or Minho would render him pliant, and he couldn’t have that happening yet, so he pushed Minho against the door and kneeled down.

“Can I suck you off, sir?”, he asked as he looked up from below his lashes, face nosing at the bulge in Minho’s pants.

Minho’s hands tangled in his hair, “such a naughty kitty, should I let you? Do you think you deserve it?”

“Yes, sir, please”, he whined, and pulled at the button of his jeans with his teeth, “want to make you feel good, sir.”

“Go on then, kitten”, Minho allowed him, and Jisung wasted no time, popping his pants open and down his knees along with his underwear. He licked a fat stripe up the shaft and swallowed the whole thing in one go, all while staring at Minho’s eyes, waiting for the moment he’d break. “F-fuck, kitten, that’s so good.”

Jisung moaned around him and bobbed his head, not straying his eyes from Minho’s even when the tears started to collect. But his eyes weren’t shifting, and Jisung doubled his efforts. Minho moaned and groaned and gripped at his hair, the sting sending jolts of pleasure down Jisung’s spine and making him moan back.

The plan was to suck Minho until he saw red, but it looked like he’d need more than that to achieve his objective. He knew that plug would come in handy. He got up and dragged Minho to the couch, practically shoved him on it. “What does my kitty want now?”, Minho huffed.

“Want to show you my surprise, sir”, Jisung smirked, “Can I?”

He didn’t even let Minho have the chance of asking him what he meant, quickly undoing his pants and turning around. Jisung bent over as he pulled the tight pants down slowly, propped his arms on the coffee table and looked back over his shoulder to spy on Minho’s reaction. Minho’s mouth fell open and Jisung could swear he almost drooled.

“Fuck, baby, you’re going to kill me”, Minho said and raised his hand to squeeze his ass, spreading it to watch as Jisung’s hole twitched around the plug at the attention and some of the lube ran down his thigh.

“D-don’t stare”, Jisung blushed and tried to push Minho’s hands away, but he only gripped him harder, making him moan and lean more into the touch.

“You can’t expect me not to stare when you show me this”, Minho said breathless, he said as he trailed his finger up the path the lube had made and shoved it back inside Jisung, making him shudder. “Do you have any other surprises?”, he quirked an eyebrow.

Jisung straightened himself up again and turned to face Minho, sat on his lap and ground his hips down. Minho’s hands instantly found his waist and controlled the motions, bringing Jisung closer so he could mouth at his neck again, pulling gently at the choker. Fuck, he had really chosen his accessories for the day right.

That gave Jisung the brilliant idea that would certainly make his plan work. He let Minho suck at his collarbones and lick at this nipples, go up back to his neck, let himself fall pliant on his hands. He mouthed at Minho’s neck as well, leaving his own marks and nipped at the skin, just enough to hear his boyfriend’s breath hitch, followed by a shaky exhale that merged into a moan.

It was time for the final blow.

“Please bite me, sir”, he said out of breath on the shell of his ear as he moved his hips down and pulled back to watch the magic happen.

Minho’s eyes widened almost comically, and there it was, the shift Jisung was waiting for. Surely Jisung’s eyes widened as well, or maybe Minho felt the change in his own eyes, but he almost shoved Jisung away from his lap, putting some distance between them and looked away.

Jisung froze in place for a second. Seeing Minho’s red eyes had been the plan all along, but actually seeing it had downed on him that it was real. His friends _and_ his boyfriend were vampires. He could see Minho was really scared, he opened his mouth but nothing came out. A wordless Minho was something he’d never seen. But there was no way he ever could hate him. Not with the way Minho teared up and the way his lower lip trembled. He gently lifted his hands to Minho’s face and turned his head back to him. Minho closed his eyes tightly.

“Ji- Sungie, I-“, he stammered, voice as weak as Jisung had ever seen.

“Baby, your eyes are red”, Jisung said, tried to sound uncertain. It wasn’t what he had planned to say, but it was what he knew would calm his baby down without hinting he was already expecting red eyes. He kind of ran out of words as well. Minho really _was_ a vampire. He loved a vampire. Minho’s silence started to worry him, the was motionless below him, mouth agape. When the tears started to flow, Jisung brushed a droplet away. “I love you, no matter what”, he said and blushed, it was hard not to look away, but he knew Minho needed him right now looking at him, the real him.

“Baby, but-“, Jisung interrupted him with a finger on his lips. He hoped Minho caught on how much trust he had in him to do so.

“I love you Lee Minho”, he smiled, “so tell me what you are so I can love that part too”, he rested his forehead against Minho’s and waited.

“I’m a vampire”, Minho gulped, his grasp on Jisung’s waist tightened. “But I don’t… I won’t-“, he faltered and Jisung wiped away more of the tears that fell down.

“It’s ok, I know”, Jisung giggled, “You’d never hurt me, baby”, and Minho nodded, his big red eyes not leaving Jisung’s for a second.

“So you have a biting kink, huh?”, Jisung tried to lighten the mood.

Minho couldn’t help but laugh, “I thought you’d freak out and you are making jokes?”

“There’s no way you’d freak me out, you’re too cute for that”, Jisung smirked.

“Cute?”, Minho grinned dangerously, “You’re calling a vampire cute?”

“Yeah, my vampire is cute”, Jisung smiled fondly.

“ _Your_ vampire?”, Minho swallowed nothing, hands going up his slim body and to his face, holding him gently.

“Yeah, only mine”, Jisung kissed Minho softly. “Right?”

“Yeah, yours. Only yours, kitten”, Minho smiled and kissed him passionately.

They began to grind against each other again, Jisung rolling his hips down on Minho’s lap, hands on his shoulders for leverage. Minho moaned into his mouth and started to play with the plug, pulling on it and twisting it inside Jisung. He turned into a moaning mess, begging for Minho to go faster. He complied, pulling the plug almost all the way out and then ramming it in at a fast pace, jamming Jisung’s prostate with every push. He hesitated when his kisses started to go down Jisung’s jaw and to his neck.

“P-please bite me, sir”, Jisung said between gasps as he practically jumped on Minho’s lap, the drag of skin against skin of their dicks along with the plug plunging his insides driving him crazy. Minho’s dick sliding deliciously against his own and making everything more intense.

“F-fuck, kitten, you know now you can’t say that”, Minho scolded him and punctuated it with a slap on his ass.

“But I want it”, Jisung whined and batted Minho’s hand away to pull the plug out. “Want- want you to bite me while I ride you, sir”, He grabbed Minho’s dick and teased his entrance with it. “C-can we do that, please?”

Minho closed his eyes for an instant and licked his lips while guiding Jisung down. “Kitten, it’s going to hurt a lot”, he put a hand on his nape and kissed along his jaw.

“It’s ok, I want it, please, want to be all yours”, Jisung started to move and moaned.

Had Minho died and mysteriously gone to heaven? “Shit, ok, but not now, when you come, ok?”, Minho canted his hips up and pulled Jisung down on his lap, and Jisung nodded. “Yes, sir, yes yes”

Minho pulled his shirt over his head, and slowly pulled the plug out. “Since the secret’s out, how about I fuck you against the wall, kitten?”, he smirked at Jisung gawking at him. “Fuck yeah, sir, fuck me against every wall if you want”, Jisung said already pulling a bottle of lube from under the sofa’s cushions. Minho scoffed and grabbed the bottle to coat his dick in a nice layer of slick, throwing it to the corner of the sofa before he got up, hoisting Jisung along with him.

He walked to the nearest wall and pressed Jisung against it, kissing him silly as he held him with one arm, the other drifting between the boy’s cheeks to tease his hole. “Fuck, you’re so hot”, Jisung babbled, Minho pushed a finger in, and he sighed in content into his mouth.

The plug had stretched him a bit, so Minho tried a second one, and still found little resistance. “More, please, sir”, Jisung pleaded, mouth breathing hot air on his cold body.

Minho added a third to the knuckle in a swift move, and Jisung keened. “Yes, that’s so good, sir”, he moaned, bit at Minho’s shoulder, making the man shiver. He swore under his breath and started to fuck his fingers into Jisung, hard enough he bounced a little on his hold.

“You’re doing so well, kitten”, he looked at the boy, sweaty, moaning loudly without a care whilst exposing his neck to him. Fuck, Minho was so gone. He felt his eyes shifting again, his fangs extending. In the back of his mind he still worried it’d be too much for his sweet scaredy kitty, but he had to trust him.

When Jisung finally looked at down at him, he gasped a breathy ‘holy shit’, and kissed him. Minho finally felt himself relax, felt himself let go of his ‘normal guy’ façade once and for all. He took his fingers out, Jisung whining at the loss, but soon whining in pleasure as Minho pushed his cock inside him to the hilt, the slide smooth and easy.

“Fuck me hard, sir, please. Want to see the bruises tomorrow”, Jisung said among moans and heaves, ground down into the length inside him to meet Minho’s thrusts. Minho answered his pleas, fucked him so fast Jisung couldn’t time his grinding with the punishing pace the man set.

Holding the front of the harness Jisung still had on, he started to pull him down on his dick, Jisung wailing as he was impaled, eyes rolling on their orbits. “Holy shit, fuck, ohmygod, Min-“, he leaned down and kissed Minho again, licked into his mouth, let his tongue drag against the pointy fangs in his boyfriends mouth, which earned him a particularly well-aimed thrust and a high-pitched moan from Minho. He let his tongue slide on the tip of the fangs, the sting of the nip barely noticeable in face of the indescribable pleasure he felt.

Minho moaned, louder, groaned, his hips faltered for a second, he sucked on Jisung’s tongue until there was no taste left. “Fuck, kitten, you’re more dangerous than me”, Minho huffed, took them back to the couch, settled Jisung down below him without letting his dick slip out. Jisung pulled him down, biting at his neck as Minho continued to rail rim, the poor furniture making painful sounds under the stress.

“I-“, Jisung swallowed, choked a moan, “Gonna-“

“Come for me, kitty”, Minho angled himself better to hit the boy’s prostate dead on.

“N-no, bit- p-please, Min”, Jisung sobbed. Minho rumbled a grunt in his chest, “Brace yourself.”

Jisung hugged Minho tight, and the vampire ripped the choker off to open space, sinking his fangs where he knew his baby was most sensitive, tried not to bite too hard, but his control was off the window by then. Jisung whimpered, and for a second Minho considered backing off, no matter the intoxicating fragrance that flooded his nostrils or the luscious taste in his mouth. But Jisung didn’t let him go, and when Minho ground his hips as he continued to drink from him, the boy came with a scream caught in his throat as pain and pleasure mingled. Minho came right after, the combination of Jisung’s taste and tightness bringing him over the edge.

Minho stared down at Jisung, brushed his disheveled hair out of the way. “Are you fine? Did I hurt you?”, he asked softly.

“I never came so hard in my life, our first time included”, Jisung snorted a giggle, “I’m kind of frozen in place though.”

“Yeah, it does that”, Minho smiled, leaned down to kiss him. “I love you so much, Sungie. I don’t even have words to explain how much”, a tear landed on Jisung’s cheek.

The boy made extra effort to raise his arm so he could cup Minho’s face. “And I love you just as much”, he wiped another stray droplet. “Take me to bed, Min, let’s cuddle.”

“Nono, I have to clean you up, run you a bath and patch up your neck”, Minho frowned.

“Geez, fine. But I might sleep in the middle of it”, as if on cue Jisung yawned. “You can sleep. I’ll always take care of my kitten.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >///< uhn… so.. I’ll just… look… I couldn’t help it ok! I know it’s embarrassing but… I HAD to put fluff in the end! 
> 
> What? 😏
> 
> Did you think I was shy because of the smut? >:3 nah nah nah, I’m pretty sure this was the tamest smut I’ve written xD (it was not) Anyway, if you enjoyed this, you might like the other works on [this series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123064), so please check them out if you haven’t already!
> 
> Kudos and comments are a nice way of telling me you enjoyed this as well! :3
> 
> In a rampage of self-promotion, I have other Minsung fics I'd love if you took a look 🥰 :  
> [I dare you to kiss him](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27924013)  
> [Feather-like touch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28125354)  
> [This ship will sail](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28960563)
> 
> You can also find me @lexinie5 on Twitter if you want to send a prompt? or idk… talk? and by the same user on Curious Cat (for people that like to be anon).
> 
> **Don’t repost this anywhere without my explicit permission, please and thanks.**


End file.
